


Ghost Of A Rose

by Atalente



Category: game of thrones
Genre: #Dikiş, #HurtComfort, Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalente/pseuds/Atalente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Söz ver bana." demişti Missandei, "Ne zaman beyaz bir gül görsen, beni düşüneceksin. Tanrının yanına gitmiş olsam bile, beni artık hiç sevmiyor olsan bile.". Ve Mossador, söz vermişti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Of A Rose

(Blackmore's Night - Ghost Of A Rose)

Yeşil gerdanlı bir vadide; simsiyah ve yalın ayak sessiz gece, kalpleri Naath’da kalmış hayaletlerin elinden tutmuş peşinden sürüklerken, İyi Efendi’nin kulu, onlardan kaçmak için çalıları tırmalamayı sürdürdü. Eskiden, güzel anıların mutlu rüyalar kadar uzak olmadığı günlerde, Missandei adlı bir kızın seyretmeyi sevdiği yılanlar kadar sinsiydi, nefesini hafif esintiye bulaştırarak ilerlerken, zihninin bir köşesi Yüksek Valyrian diline ait birtakım kelimeleri özümsemeyi denemeye devam etti. Kız, hayatta kalmasının tek sebebinin, sözcüklere dokunabilmesi olduğunu biliyorken, artık onlara şekil vermesi, tereddüt etmeden söyleyebilmesi gerekiyordu, ne kadar çok çalışırsa çalışsın işte bunda zorlanıyordu. Bir zamanlar çiçeklerin adlarını ezberlemekte de zorlanmıştı ve ağaca çıkmakta pratikleşmesi günlerini almıştı. Ama bir zamanlar o, Missandei isimli bir kızdı; Missandei hiçbir zaman yalnız olmamıştı. En büyük ağabeyi, Mossador, kızın parmakları onun sıcacık, nasırlı elleri içinde kaybolurken arkasında durmuş, düştüğünde kalkmasına yardım etmiş, ağladığında sarılmıştı.  
“Onlar çok büyük.” Demişti Missandei, büyük meşe ağacının gövdesine yaslanıp sonsuza kadar uzanıyormuş gibi gelen tepesine, dalların birbirlerine ejderha masalları fısıldadıkları yere bakarken. “Gök ne kadar da yüksek…”  
“Tanrı orada oturuyor ve bizi izliyor.” Yanıtını vermişti Mossador, Missandei onun hangi tanrı olduğunu sormaya çekinmişti. “Küçük kızlara bile kocaman ağaçlara tırmanma gücü veren tanrı.”  
“Yanına gidebilmem için mi?”  
“Hayır.” Mossador gülmüş, bu kadar soru sormak yerine işine odaklanmasını emretmişti, Missandei birkaç gün içinde, her ağaca tırmanabiliyor, tanrı onu orada daha iyi görebilsin diye tünediği tepe dallarından aşağı neşeli şarkılar bağırıyor, geceleri gökyüzünden en sevdiği yıldızları topluyordu.  
Bundan bir hafta sonra, kurt vakti, Mossador uyanıp çizmelerini giymeye kalkıştığında onlardan birinin içinde beyaz bir gül bulmuştu.  
“Adı gül, Marselen öğretti.” Diye fısıldamıştı Missandei, ağabeyinin yüzündeki minicik gülümsemeye kalbi cıvıldarken. “Gördüğüm en güzel çiçekti. Teşekkürler Mossador. Tanrı iyi ki küçük kızlara ağaca tırmanma gücü veren kocaman ağabeyler yaratmış.”  
Mossador gülün sere serpe yapraklarını sevgiyle okşayıp onu cebine kaldırırken, kuvvetli kollarını kız kardeşine dolamıştı. Missandei, o zaman ilk defa, onu da yitirmekten korkmuştu, tıpkı babası ve annesi gibi. Onlar beyaz kısrağa bindiklerinde Missandei henüz ilk isim gününe ulaşmamıştı, ama yine de… İki gizli gölgenin kızı olmak, hiç kolay olmamıştı.  
“Söz ver bana.” Diye fısıldarken gözlerinde yaş olduğunu, ancak Mossador geri çekilip şaşkınlıkla onun yanaklarına dokunduğunda fark etmişti. “Ne zaman beyaz bir gül görsen, beni düşüneceksin. Tanrının yanına gitmiş olsam bile, beni artık hiç sevmiyor olsan bile.” Ve Mossador, söz vermişti.  
İyi Efendi’nin kulu, kafasındaki günahkâr düşünceleri iterek doğruldu, çalılıkların arasından çıktı. Bir hayalet kadar sessiz, kentin bastırılmış iniltilerine yürüdü. Emredildiğinden önce hastalanan Lekesizler’in buradaki eski depoya yatırıldığını kimden duymuştu, bilmiyordu. O kendi kendine düşünemeyen bir kulak, efendilerinin söylediklerini çevirmekten başka şey yapamayan bir ağızdı, efendiye hizmet eden diğerlerini umursamazdı. Giderek, kimse olmaya, bulundukları odanın dekorunun bir parçasıymış gibi davranmaya, alınıp satılmaya alışmıştı. Ama gözleri… Onlara hüküm veren hala kendisiydi. Barakaya taşınan Lekesizler’in arasında tanıdık, eskiden, çok eskiden, Missandei adlı bir kızın öylesine sevdiği, öylesine değer verdiği o yüz… Bir vakitler erimiş altına benzeyen derin bakışlarda engin, tüyleri diken diken eden bir hiçlik, kimsesizlik… Elinde değildi, satın alındığı günden beri ilk kez, itaat edemezdi.  
“Efendi onlara bir üstat yollayacak mı?” diye sormuştu kız, yanındaki çamaşırcı kadınlardan birine. Kadın yalnızca burun kıvırmıştı.  
“Yarın akşama dek orada kalacaklar, ölenler ve sağ kalanlar. Günün sonunda iyileşebilenler eğitime geri dönecek, diğerleri birkaç köpeğin yavrularını besleyecek. Umarım lağımlar bu yüzden tıkanmaz, şu sağdaki çoktan bir ceset olmuş.”  
Kızın midesi bulanmış, elleri istemsizce titremeye başlamıştı, ama kadın ona daha fazla dikkat ayırmamıştı. Yatmadan önce, on yeni kelimeyi heceleyip aklına kazımaya uğraşırken, efendiyi hayal kırıklığına uğratacağını biliyordu kız, kendisine ayrılan zeminde onun yerine bu kez kirli, kaşındıran battaniyeler uyuyacaktı.  
Parmaklarının ucuna basarak, barakaya yaklaştı, kapı o girdiğinde isyanla gıcırdadı. İçerisi ölüm kokuyordu, çürümüş et ve kan, bir de dışkı… Bir nefesten ibaret kalmış adamlar yere yan yana uzatılmıştı, birçoğu ilk bebeklerini bile boğmamış çocuklardı. Kız korkudan yüreği çıkarak, boyası soyulmuş tahta duvarlara yapışarak onların arasından geçti. Çığlıklar, iniltiler, yalvarışlar tırmandı kulaklarına, aramayı bırakmadı. Sonunda onu nihayet bulduğunda, dünyayı yeniden öğrenen o aynı küçük, ürkmüş, savunmasız kızdı.  
“Mossador…” diye hıçkırmıştı dudakları, gözleriyse kupkuruydu. Ağlamayı uzun yıllar evvel, köle pazarında unutmuştu.  
Genç Lekesiz’in yarı aralık gözleri bir anlığına ona çevrildi, Missandei onun titreyen vücudundaki sayısız dikiş izini, morluğu, yarayı fark etmemek için sahip olduğu her şeyi verebilirdi, eğer bir şeye sahip olsaydı.  
Mossador yaklaşık dört yıldır onların elindeydi, ama senelerdir yaşadığı tek mevsim zemheriydi. Saçları beyazlamış, insancıl neyi varsa hepsi yok olup gitmişti. Yaşayan bir ölü, diye düşündü Missandei, zihni uyuşmuştu.  
Elini uzatıp alnına dokunduğunda adam delice bir korkuyla kıvrandı, Missandei onun yanan tenini kendi serinliğiyle dengelemek isterken, Lekesizler’in hadım oldukları günden itibaren aldıkları cesaret şarabını hatırladı, ağabeyi şimdi hiç acı hissetmiyor olmalıydı. Onu ürküten fiziki temas mıydı?  
“Mossador?” Yere diz çöktü, parmakları ağabeyinin eline doğru sürünürken kendine engel olamıyordu. “Tanrı ağabeyleri küçük kızlardan alan adamları neden yarattı?” Ama Mossador artık, beyaz güllerin tanrısına tapmıyordu.  
Lekesiz odaklanmayı deneyen bulanık gözlerle eskiden, çok eskiden kardeşi olan kıza baktı, elini çekmedi. Missandei, artık ona ulaşamayacağının farkında, yine de orada kalarak, eski ejderha masallarından, ağaçlardan ve şarkılardan bahsederek, kalbinde çoktan solmuş, adını hala bilmediği bir çiçek gittikçe ölerek bekledi. Mossador yüzüne bir kere, tek bir kere anlayarak baksa veya sadece bir kez onun kim olduğunu anımsasa yeterdi, ama bunun için artık çok geçti.  
Vakit kurt zamanına evrildi, Missandei gitmek zorundaydı. Barakanın bir köşesindeki su kovasından taşıdığı ıslak paçavraları bir yana bıraktı, ağabeyinin dudaklarını son kez nemlendirdi, elini son kez sıktı.  
“Adı güldü.” Diye fısıldadı, boğazına inatçı bir harpia oturup kelimelerini yerken. “Gördüğüm en güzel çiçekti, bana söz vermiştin. Beni asla bırakmayacaktın, Mossador…”  
Tepki gelmedi, yine. İyi Efendi’nin kulu, kaşındıran battaniyelerin altına kıvrılmak üzere dönüp gitti, bir daha asla küçük bir kız gibi hissetmedi.  
O akşam, barakada sağ kalan tek Lekesiz, o günkü adıyla Lağım Faresi, gözlerini onu almaya gelen askerlere araladığında, hatırladığı tek şey beyaz bir gülle ilgili yasak bir rüyaydı. Ertesi gün Bok Böceği, sonra Beyaz Solucan oldu; adam öldürdü, öldü ve yeniden dirildi. Ömrü boyunca unutmadığı, kendisine ait hissettiği tek şey, her nasılsa her seferinde ona teselli verebilen rüyanın hayaletiydi.


End file.
